Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2008)
The Subaru Impreza WRX STI (GR) is the successor to the GD Impreza. Production started in 2008. The GR was initially offered only as a hatchback, featuring larger fenders than seen in the previous generation models. Thanks to a larger intercooler, higher turbo boost (14.9 psi), and the new Active Valve Control System (AVCS), which controls both intake and exhaust values, the GR is capable of better road performance than its predecessors. The WRX STI underwent a facelift for the 2011 model year. ''Need for Speed: World'' The Impreza WRX STI Hatchback was made available in Need for Speed: World on October 25, 2011 as a tier 2 car. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a B class car. Nitrous boost is the most lacking trait, but it compensated by quick acceleration. It can outrun most B class cars including the Mazda RX-8 in Drag events. It also has responsive handling and sufficient traction at any speed because of its AWD system. Its stock top speed is 161 mph (259 km/h). The SpeedBoost variant hits 189 mph (305 km/h) as top speed. It is one of the best in-game cash purchasable vehicles because of its driving traits, which makes it useful for any game mode. However, it may be less effective against A class vehicles, since these cars usually have more power. Blue The Blue style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on October 25, 2011. Red The Red style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs . It was initially made available on August 22, 2012. On June 28th, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. All-Terrain (SpeedBoost) The All-Terrain style is an art director car that costs . It was released on December 2, 2011. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance tuned, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. All-Terrain (Cash) The All-Terrain style is an art director car that costs . It was released on July 7, 2015 as part of the End of the World event to celebrate the anniversary of Subaru's founding. It is fitted with tuned quality Gromlen performance tuned, 2-star Skill Mods, and a selection of aftermarket parts. ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) The Impreza WRX STI appears in ''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) as a Sports Series racer vehicle, and as an SCPD Traffic Police unit. The racer vehicle is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 120,000 racer bounty. The SCPD unit is unlocked upon the player earning a total of 5,000 cop bounty. The WRX STI has a notable acceleration, pursuit durability and good steering, making it one of the best cars in the Sports/Traffic Police category. ''Need for Speed: The Run'' The Impreza WRX appears in Need for Speed: The Run as a tier 2 car, which is unlocked to the player upon beating six Autolog recommendations. The WRX STI in any variation has a high top speed and quick acceleration, despite the tier 4 and tier 5 variants having a lower power output than some of their rivals. They also have controllable handling, making them valuable choices for any race event. ''NFS Edition'' The NFS Edition is unlocked after beating 10 Objectives in the NFS Edition Playlist. ''Scoundrel'' The Scoundrel signature edition is included as part of the downloadable ''Signature Edition Booster'' pack. Trivia *The Impreza WRX STI has a 7-speed transmission (possibly a DCT) in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). **An additional note is how the SCPD variant is the only police car in the game that lacks any forward-facing flashers mounted in the bumper or push bar. Gallery NFSW_Subaru_Impreza_WRX_STI_Hatchback_Blue.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Blue) NFSW_Subaru_Impreza_WRX_STI_Hatchback_Red.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (Red) NFSW_Subaru_Impreza_WRX_STI_hatchback_All_Terrain.jpg|''Need for Speed: World'' (All Terrain) HP2010ImprezaWRXSTI.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (Racer) Subaru Impreza wrx sti (2.5l) police.jpg|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (SCPD) Hot Pursuit 018.png|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (iOS - Racer) Hot Pursuit 003.png|''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit'' (2010) (iOS - SCPD) NFSTRSubaruImprezaStandard.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' NFSTRSubaruImprezaNFSEdition.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (NFS Edition) NFSTRSubaruImprezaScoundrel.jpg|''Need for Speed: The Run'' (Scoundrel) Category:Signature Edition Booster Pack Cars